ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Ernst Wiechert
miniatur|200px|110 [[Deutsche Mark|Pf-Sondermarke von Deutschland (2000) mit einem Porträt Ernst Wiecherts]] Ernst Wiechert (* 18. Mai 1887 in Kleinort bei Sensburg, Ostpreußen; † 24. August 1950 in Stäfa am Zürichsee in der Schweiz) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller. Leben Ernst Wiechert wurde als Sohn eines Försters im Forsthaus Kleinort (poln. Piersławek) im südlichen Ostpreußen im Kreis Sensburg geboren. Nach seiner Schulzeit (Hauslehrer bis 1898, dann Besuch der Oberrealschule an der Burg in Königsberg bis 1905 mit abschließender Reifeprüfung) und dem Studium (1905–1911 Albertus-Universität Königsberg mit abschließendem 1. Staatsexamen) wurde er Studienrat am Königlichen Hufengymnasium in Königsberg mit den Fächern Deutsch und Naturwissenschaft (1911–1930). Bereits hier schrieb er Romane, Novellen und Erzählungen. Am 2. Juli 1912 heiratete Wiechert seine langjährige Verlobte Meta, geb. Mittelstädt (1890–1929). 1914 meldete er sich als Kriegfreiwilliger; nach 10 Tagen wurde er wegen Nierenerkrankung entlassen. 1915 musste er sich der militärischen Ausbildung stellen. Im gleichen Jahr nach einem Feuergefecht an der Ostfront wurde ihm das EK II verliehen. 1916 wurde er zum Offiziers-Lehrgang abkommandiert. Nach einer erfolgreichen Erkundung an der Front erhielt er das EK I. Wiechert erlitt zwei Verwundungen durch Granatsplitter und kam in das Lazarett von Charleville. Während seiner Militärdienstzeit wurde am 10. November 1917 sein einziges Kind Ernst-Edgar geboren, das jedoch schon am darauffolgenden Tag verstarb. Im Jahre 1930 siedelte er von Königsberg nach Berlin um. Er war dort Studienrat am Kaiserin-Augusta-Gymnasium. Im Dezember 1932 ging er mit Paula Marie Junker, geb. Schlenther (1889–1972) die Ehe ein. 1932 erschien sein Roman "Die Magd des Jürgen Doskocil", mit dem er seinen Ruf als Schriftsteller begründete. Er gehörte zu den meistgelesenen Autoren seiner Zeit, seine Werke erreichten Millionenauflagen. Wiechert gab den Lehrerberuf auf und trat am 1. April 1933 aus Gesundheitsgründen in den Ruhestand. Er zog 1933 nach Ambach (Waldschlösschen am Starnberger See) und arbeitete dort als freier Schriftsteller. 1936 erfolgte der Umzug nach Wolfratshausen in sein neu erbautes Haus (Hof Gagert). Bis 1948 lebte er hier mit seiner Frau und arbeitete als Schriftsteller. Seine christliche Grundeinstellung verarbeitete er in seinen Werken. Ernst Wiechert appellierte 1933 und 1935 an die Studenten im Münchner Auditorium Maximum, sich kritisches Denken gegenüber der nationalsozialistischen Ideologie zu bewahren. Dies wurde als Aufruf zum inneren Widerstand gewertet. Die Niederschrift der Rede kursierte illegal in Deutschland und erreichte Moskau 1937 in einem Brot eingebacken. Hier wurde sie in der einflussreichen Exilzeitschrift Das Wort veröffentlicht. Daraufhin wurde Wiechert von der Gestapo verhaftet und in München inhaftiert. Er wurde auf Befehl des Reichsministers Joseph Goebbels 1938 ins KZ Buchenwald verschleppt. Er verblieb dort auf dessen Anordnung knapp zwei Monate und wurde unter Bewachung zur Demütigung nach Berlin ins Propagandaministerium geholt. Es wurden ihm weiter Publikationsmöglichkeiten in Aussicht gestellt und in der Folge auch ermöglicht, wenn seine Schriften und Bücher völlig unpolitisch blieben. Den Bericht über die Tage des Schreckens schrieb er 1939 nieder und vergrub das Manuskript im Garten. Nach seiner Entlassung hatte ihm Joseph Goebbels gedroht: Wir wissen, dass Ihr Einfluss auf die Jugend groß und gefährlich ist. Sollten Sie noch ein einziges Wort gegen unseren Staat sprechen oder schreiben, so werden Sie noch einmal ins KZ kommen, und zwar auf Lebenszeit und mit dem Ziel Ihrer physischen Vernichtung. („Der Totenwald“, S. 131 f.). Das Buch erschien erst 1945.Vgl. die Neuausgabe von 2008, hg. v. Klaus Briegleb. Von dem Erlös stiftete Wiechert 1946 drei Glocken für die katholische Kirche St. Michael in Degerndorf. Über Wiechert gibt es zahlreiche Nachrichten, die z.T. nicht belegt sind, wie diese Aussagen: Wiechert habe die Teilnahme an der Volksabstimmung über die Angliederung Österreichs öffentlich abgelehnt. Später habe er einen offenen Brief für die Freilassung Martin Niemöllers verfasst und angekündigt, statt des NS-Winterhilfswerkes Niemöllers Familie zu unterstützen. Diese Mitteilung als mutige Ankündigung machte Wiechert in einem Brief an Frau Niemöller, als ihr Mann, der Pfarrer Martin, widerrechtlich, nach einem regulären Freispruch durch ein Amtsgericht, auf Befehl Hitlers wieder festgesetzt wurde. „Offene Briefe“ hat es in der Zeit von 1933 bis 1945 nie in gedruckter Form gegeben. Wiecherts Fall blieb, wie viele andere Beispiele von Oppositionellen oder Kritikern des Nazismus, ein geheimer Widerstand, der verraten und von den Nazis aufgespürt wurde. Der 1950 erschienene Roman Missa sine nomine hat die Überwindung des Nationalsozialismus zum Thema. Christliche Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Bösen und der Schuld werden erzählerisch konkretisiert. Drei Brüder kommen in die Heimat zurück, einer davon aus dem Konzentrationslager. Letzterer haust mit seinem Kutscher im Stall. Nach langem Fragen: Wie kann Gott die Bosheit des Menschen zulassen? kommt vom Knecht die Antwort: „Wir bedürfen des Bösen, um gut zu sein“.Hermann Glaser: Weltliteratur der Gegenwart. Frankfurt/M: Ullstein Verlag, 1962 Im Sommer 1948 übersiedelte Ernst Wiechert nach Uerikon am Zürichsee (Rütihof); seine Ehefrau verblieb in Deutschland. In Uerikon verstarb er am 24. August 1950 im Alter von 63 Jahren. Im Nachbarort Stäfa fand er seine letzte Ruhestätte. Werke * Die Flucht, Roman, (Pseudonym: Ernst Barany Bjell), 1916 * Der Wald, Roman, 1922 * Der Totenwolf, Roman, 1924Text der ersten 5 Kapitel * Die blauen Schwingen, Roman, 1925 * Der Knecht Gottes Andreas Nyland, Roman, 1926 * Der silberne Wagen, Erzählungen,1928, u.a."Die Geschichte eines Knaben", übertr. in Steno, * Die kleine Passion. Geschichte eines Kindes, 1929 * Die Flöte des Pan, 7 Erzählungen mit "Der Hauptmann von Kapernaum", 1930 (Literaturpreis) * Jedermann, Roman, 1931 (Literatur-Preis) * Die Magd des Jürgen Doskocil, 1932 (Literaturpreis), übertragen in Blindenschrift, * Das Spiel vom deutschen Bettelmann, Hörspiel, 1933 * Die Majorin, Roman, 1934 * Der Todeskandidat, Erzählungen, 1934, übertr. i. Blindenschrift, * Der tote Marschall, Hörspiel 1934 * Ein deutsches Weihnachtsspiel ''Hörspiel 1934, * ''Der verlorene Sohn, Schauspiel, 1935 * Die goldene Stadt, Schauspiel, 1935 * Hirtennovelle, Erzählung, 1935 * Wälder und Menschen, Jugenderinnerungen, 1936 * Das heilige Jahr, Novellen-Sammlung, 1936, u.a. "Regina Amstetten", 1954 verfilmt, * Eine Mauer um uns baue, Denkaufsatz 1937 * Von den treuen Begleitern, Gedichtinterpretationen, 1938 * Atli, der Bestmann, Erzählungen, 1938 * Das einfache Leben, Roman, 1939, ISBN 3548248268 * Die Jeromin-Kinder, Roman, 1945/7, ISBN 3-7844-2384-1, ISBN 3-7844-2030-3, übertragen in Blindenschrift, * Die Totenmesse, Erzählung, 1945/7 * Der brennende Dornbusch, Erzählung, 1945 * Demetrius, Erzählung, 1945 * Rede an die deutsche Jugend 1945, Rede, 11.Nov.1945 * Der Totenwald, Bericht aus dem KZ-Lager Buchenwald,Text im Netz 1939 geschrieben, 1946 veröffentlicht, ISBN 3548240380 * Märchen 1946/7, übertragen in Blindenschrift, * Der weiße Büffel oder Von der großen Gerechtigkeit, 1937 geschrieben, 1946 erschienen * Der armen Kinder Weihnachten, Schauspiel, 1946 * Okay oder die Unsterblichen, Schauspiel, 1946 * Die Gebärde, Erzählungen, 1947 * Der Richter, Erzählung, 1948 * Jahre und Zeiten, Erinnerungen, 1949, ISBN 3-548-22119-X * Die Mutter, Erzählung, 1948 * Missa sine Nomine, Roman 1950, übertr. i. Blindenschrift, * Der Exote, Roman, 1951, übertragen in Blindenschrift, * Die letzten Lieder, Gedichte, 1951 * Es geht ein Pflüger übers Land, Erzählungen ausgewählt von Lilje Wiechert, 1951 * Häftling Nr. 7188, Tagebuchnotizen und Briefe, 1966 * Der Totenwald. Ein Bericht. mit historisch vermittelndem Nachwort der Ausgabe von 1945. Hrsg. v. Klaus Briegleb. Frankfurt/M. 2008. Reden und Denkschriften * Weihnachtsansprache an die deutsche Jugend - ohne Datum und Ort, * Rede an die junge Mannschaft - ohne Datum und Ort, * Abschiedsrede an die Abiturienten - gehalten am 16. März 1929 in Königsberg * Der Dichter und die Jugend - Rede vor der Münchener Studentenschaft 1933, Buchausgabe 1936, * Der Dichter und die Zeit, Rede vor der Münchener Studentenschaft 1935, * Rede an die deutsche Jugend, gehalten am 11. November 1945 im Münchener Schauspielhaus, * Über Kunst und Künstler - ungesprochene Rede, Hamburg 1946, * Gedenken der Toten - Rede gehalten am 17. Mai 1947 bei der ersten Dachau-Gedächtnis-Kundgebung,1947 * An die Schweizer Freunde - Ansprache am 4. Juni 1947 - anl. des "19. Intern. Pan-Kongresses" in Zürich, * Das zerstörte Menschengesicht - gehalten am 22. September 1947 bei der "Goethe-Feier" in der Kirche in Stäfa/Schweiz, Auszeichnungen, Anerkennungen und Ehrungen * 1929 Literaturpreis der Europäischen Zeitschriften für "Der Hauptmann von Kapernaum", * 1930 Schünemann-Preis für "Jedermann" * 1932 Volkspreis für Dichtung der Wilhelm Raabe-Stiftung, Braunschweig, für "Die Magd des Jürgen Doskocil" * 1950 Enthüllung d. "Ernst Wiechert-Gedenktafel" in poln. Sprache am E.W.-Geburtshaus in Kleinort b. Peitschendorf/Piecki, * 1954 (25.4.) Feierliche Einweihung und Namensgebung für die " Ernst Wiechert-Grundschule, Berlin, * 1968 Einrichtung der " Ernst Wiechert-Gedenkecke " im Museum "Haus Königsberg", Duisburg, * 1971 Feierliche Einweihung und Namensgebung v. " Ernst Wiechert-Gesamtschule " in Espelkamp, * 1975 (9.) Enthüllung des " Ernst Wiechert-Denkmals ( Totenbrett ) a. Tor des Gagerthofes, Wolfratshausen, * 1983 Enthüllung d. "Ernst Wiechert-Denkmals" ( Naturstein mit Portrait-Relief u. Text )a.d.Loisach-Halle, Wolfratshausen, * 1987 Stiftung v. "Ernst Wiechert-Preis" der Stadt-Gemeinschaft Königsberg, * 1987 Gründung v. "Ernst Wiechert-Förderkreis Deutschland 1987", Krefeld anl. des 100. Geburtstages v. E. W., * 1987 Herausgabe der poln. "Ernst Wiechert-Medaille " in Bronze, anl. d. 100. Geb., * 1988 ( 24.5.) Gründung v. "E.W.- Freundeskreis Braunschweig", Braunschweig, * 1989 (25. Mai) Gründung v. "Intern. Ernst Wiechert-Gesellschaft e. V." ( IEWG ), * 1989 (26.Okt.) Gründung v. "Masurischer Verein der Freunde des Werkes des Dichters Ernst Wiechert", Polen, * 1995 Errichtung v. "Ernst Wiechert-Gedenkstein" a. Baufachschule/Staatliches Baukolleg (ehem. Hufen-Gymnasium) in Kaliningrad/Königsberg, Russland, * 1996 Einrichtung v. "Ernst Wiechert Museum" in Kleinort b. Peitschendorf/Piecki ( E.W.-Geburtshaus), * 1997 Enthüllung der "Ernst Wiechert-Gedenktafel" in deutscher Sprache am E.W.- Geburtshaus, * 2000 Herausgabe der dt. E. Wiechert-Gedenkbriefmarke anläßlich des 50. Todestages * 2000 "Ernst Wiechert-Dauerausstellung" i. d. "E.W.-Biebliothek" in Piecko/Peitschendorf, * 2005 Errichtung "Ernst Wiechert-Gedenkkabinet " in Königsberg/Kaliningrad (ehem. Hugengym.,E.W. erste Lehrerstelle) * 2006 Namensgebung " Ernst Wiechert-Bibliothek " in Piecki/Peitschendorf, * 2007 Errichtung v. "Ernst Wiechert-Museum" in Sensburg/Mragowo (altes Rathaus) Literatur * Hans Ebeling: Ernst Wiechert. Das Werk des Dichters. Berlin 1937. * Carol Petersen: Ernst Wiechert. Mensch der Stille. Hamburg: Hansischer Gildenverl. 1947. (= Dichter der Gegenwart; 1) * Diverse Autoren: Ernst Wiechert. Der Mensch und sein Werk. Eine Anthologie. München: Verl. Kurt Desch. 1951. * Helmut Ollesch: Ernst Wiechert. 2. Aufl. Wuppertal-Barmen: Müller 1956. (= Dichtung und Deutung; 3) * Guido Reiner: Ernst-Wiechert-Bibliographie 1916 - 1971, 1. Teil. Paris 1972. * Jürgen Fangmeier: Ernst Wiechert. Ein theologisches Gespräch mit dem Dichter. Zürich: Theologischer Verl. 1976. (= Theologische Studien; 117) ISBN 3-290-17117-5 * Jörg Hattwig: Das Dritte Reich im Werk Ernst Wiecherts. Geschichtsdenken, Selbstverständnis und literarische Praxis. Frankfurt am Main u.a.: Lang 1984. (= Europäische Hochschulschriften; Reihe 1, Deutsche Sprache und Literatur; 739) ISBN 3-8204-5157-9 * Arnfried Thomas: Ernst Wiechert, in: Ostdeutsche Gedenktage. 1987, Bonn 1986, S.72ff. * Hugh Alexander Boag: Ernst Wiechert: The Prose Works in Relation to his Life and Times. Stuttgart 1987. (= Stuttgarter Arbeiten zur Germanistik 130) * William Niven:[http://www.hull.ac.uk/german/ngs/Niven.pdf Ernst Wiechert and his Role between 1933 and 1945.] (PDF, 126KB), New German Studies, 16 (1990), 1-20. * Ernst Wiechert heute, hrsg. v. Guido Reiner u. Klaus Weigelt. Frankfurt am Main: R. G. Fischer 1993. (= Schriften der Internationalen Ernst-Wiechert-Gesellschaft; 1) ISBN 3-89406-677-6 * Jurgita Katauskien·e: Land und Volk der Litauer im Werk deutscher Schriftsteller des 19./20. Jahrhunderts (H. Sudermann, E. Wiechert, A. Miegel und J. Bobrowski). Vilnius: Verl. Matrica 1997. ISBN 9986-645-04-2 * Annette Schmollinger: "Intra muros et extra". Deutsche Literatur im Exil und in der inneren Emigration. Ein exemplarischer Vergleich. Heidelberg: Winter 1999. (= Beiträge zur neueren Literaturgeschichte; F. 3, Bd. 161) ISBN 3-8253-0954-1 * Zuspruch und Tröstung. Beiträge über Ernst Wiechert und sein Werk. Zum zehnjährigen Bestehen der Internationalen Ernst-Wiechert-Gesellschaft (IEWG), hrsg. v. Hans-Martin Plesske u. Klaus Weigelt. Frankfurt/Main: R. G. Fischer 1999. (= Schriften der Internationalen Ernst-Wiechert-Gesellschaft; 2) ISBN 3-89501-784-1 * Franz H. Schrage: Weimar - Buchenwald. Spuren nationalsozialistischer Vernichtungsgewalt in Werken von Ernst Wiechert, Eugen Kogon, Jorge Semprun. Düsseldorf: Grupello-Verl. 1999. ISBN 3-933749-08-5 * Von bleibenden Dingen. Über Ernst Wiechert und sein Werk, hrsg. v. Bärbel Beutner u. Hans-Martin Pleßke. Frankfurt am Main: R. G. Fischer 2002. (= Schriften der Internationalen Ernst-Wiechert-Gesellschaft; 3) ISBN 3-8301-0402-2 * Manfred Franke: Jenseits der Wälder. Der Schriftsteller Ernst Wiechert als politischer Redner und Autor. Köln: SH-Verl. 2003. ISBN 3-89498-126-1 * Ernst Klee: „Ernst Wiechert“ Eintrag in ders.: Das Kulturlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945. S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2007, ISBN 978-3-10-039326-5 Weblinks * * Bilder * Zum 100. Geburtstag * Eine Würdigung aus Polen * Internationale Ernst-Wiechert-Gesellschaft * Ernst Wiechert im Internet Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Erzählung Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Innere Emigration Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1887 Kategorie:Gestorben 1950 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Häftling im KZ Buchenwald en:Ernst Wiechert es:Ernst Wiechert fr:Ernst Wiechert ko:에른스트 비헤르트 no:Ernst Wiechert pl:Ernst Wiechert it:Ernst Wiechert